The Musical Unity
by AbsolZeekerXX
Summary: Because of misunderstanding, Hokago Tea Time are forced to go to Tokyo as their backup plan for their vacation. While most of them think it will be a mundane trip, they will experience some things beyond their expectations. AU
**This fic takes place after AU version of episode 21 of Im s anime and after AU version of season 2 episode 5 of K-on anime. Besides using anime or making my own, I'll use games as the reference.**

"WHAAT!"

The sound of 3 girls were heard in Sakuragaoka high school light music Club room.

Mugi was sitting down, frowning "I'm sorry girls, neither me or my family were aware that the tickets will be sold out that day".

Ritsu stands up from the chair and pat Mugi's shoulder "It's ok, Mugi-chan". "It's not your fault"

Mio, whom was sitting beside Ritsu's earlier spot said "We still have time to think our next plan". "So, just calm down Mugi-chan".

Mugi's expression become lightened.

Yui, whom was sitting beside Azusa asked "We'll go to Tokyo for the second plan like we thought that day, aren't we?".

Mio replied "Yes". She turned to Azusa and asked "Azusa-chan, I hope you'll be fine by this arrangement".

Azusa replied "Despite this is little bit disappointing, I think I'll be fine".

Mio smiled whie nodding. She then pulled a small book, a pencil and an eraser "Then we'll better start planning".

Ritsu, Mugi and Azusa start talking to each other.

Yui went to the location near window, absentmindedly looked to air and happily thought "(Wherever we will go, I have a feeling this is wouldn't be just a simple trip)".

Azusa suddenly called "Yui-senpai, come over here and tell me your thoughts about this!".

"Coming!".

In the hallway, a man with a purple suit were walking to a door. Once he opened it, he saw a girl in a purple dress standing on the middle of the office.

Annoyed, the man asked "What are you doing here, Minase brat?"

With a smug expression, Iori replied "I'm not your 'brat'". She pulled a piece of paper and said "I'm your mistress now, Kuroi-trash".

His anger start boiling and yelled "HOW COULD YOU!".

He start throwing a punch to her, but she just quickly sidestepped to dodge it and kicked his right back knee, making him fall over.

She triumphantly looked to him and said "So pathetic, Kuroi-trash". "I've been thinking earlier to put you in more respectable place".

He slowly standing up, reluctantly leaving her alone.

She continued "However, because of this 'violation of rules'". "I will put you in room 100.5".

He immediately become shocked.

"Now leave before I change my mind again".

He quickly left the room.

Suddenly, the surroundings become blurry.

Iori opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling. Looking to her surroundings, she realised that she was laying down on a sofa.

She went into sitting position, rub her head and said "Ugh...". "Just a dream...".

She frowned "I wish it was real through...".

She looked around the office and saw many desks and office chairs. On the window, she saw some papers that are placed outside and they spells "765" backwards.

As she drowsily looking around, she saw a woman in a white shirt and green vest carrying a folder.

She put the folder on the table, approached Iori and said "Good afternoon, Iori-chan". "Everyone were still busy, aren't they?".

Iori immediately looked to the woman and replied "Yeah, Kotori-san". "It's a good thing the photo shoot location are quite close from the office".

Kotori immediately sit down on one of the office chair, checking through many papers and asked her while doing it "Did you have any trouble on it?"

Iori replied "It was quite straightforward, so I could do it myself".

After thinking for a short time, Iori suddenly made a surprised face and asked "Where's Haruka-chan and Yayoi-chan?". "As far as I know, they should be done with their job".

Kotori replied "Haruka-san helped Yayoi-san with her shopping".

Many people were walking on the bustling sidewalks of Tokyo. Two of them were 2 girls that carrying some shopping bags. One of them wears a red trenchcoat, black glasses and white cap. The other one wears a orange hooded jacket with her, she also had a long orange hair.

The girl with red trenchcoat said to the other girl with orange jacket "Yayoi-chan, it's great that we got a good sale today".

Yayoi cheerfully replied "Uu!"."Because of good salary for our work earlier, we got to buy plenty of food and office stuff Haruka-chan".

Yayoi continued "By the way, Yukiho-chan's performance was great on that day isn't it?".

Haruka replied "Yes, she did a great moves that day".

While Haruka looking her surroundings, she suddenly thought "(I thought we will go to the winter season earlier)". "(But, I think I read the news wrong...)".

As they walking, they saw a quite large house. The house has a white color and wooden pieces. It's yard also moderately large and it also has a white fence surrounding it

While they walking, Haruka briefly looked to the house and thought "(I don't know why I thinking this, but...)".

She smiled "(I think the next few days are gonna be a great day!)".

 **Note: I'm really sorry, because can't use link that I just recently know, which will be mostly use in the future, I'll move this fic to Deviantart**


End file.
